diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Heiliges Licht
(vereinzelt) (mehrheitlich) | Organisationen = Kirche des Heiligen Lichts Scharlachroter Kreuzzug/Ansturm Argentumdämmerung/-kreuzzug Orden der Blutritter | WoWPedia = Holy Light }}Das Licht bzw. Heilige Licht zählt zu den fundamentalen kosmischen Kräften des UniversumsChroniken, Bd. 1, S. 13 und zeigt sich auf Azeroth zumeist als eine nicht-theistische religiöse Form von Philosophie''Alliance Player's Guide, S. 152, deren Anhängerschaft die meisten Menschen in allen Königreichen umfasst.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 5 Zudem besitzt das Licht ebenso unter den ZwergenAlliance Player's Guide, S. 75 und HochelfenAlliance Player's Guide, S. 76Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 2, einigen wenigen GnomenAlliance Player's Guide, S. 78Ask the Devs, #2, einem Teil der BlutelfenOffizielle Seite zu "The Burning Crusade", sowie bei den Draenei über die Verehrung der NaaruUltimate Visual Guide, S. 21Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 21 weitere Anhänger. Der Gegensatz zum Licht ist der Schatten bzw. die Leere, wobei jede der beiden Kräfte nur im Zusammenhang mit der jeweils anderen existieren kann. Hintergrund Entstehung des Universums Bevor es Leben oder den Kosmos als solches gab, existierten Licht und Leere. In einer Umgebung, in welcher weder Zeit noch Raum eine Rolle spielten, fungierte das Licht als eine lebensbejahende Energie, welche sich in alle Richtungen ausbreitete. Die Expansion dieses "Ozeans" schuf aber gleichzeitig auch kleinere Flecken des Nichts, welche vom Licht nicht länger beschienen wurden und den Ursprung der Leere darstellen. Als beide Kräfte miteinander kollidierten, schufen sie damit das physische Universum, die instabilsten Bereiche wandelten sich zum Wirbelnden Nether. Zudem führte die kataklysmische Entstehung des Universums dazu, dass aus dem Licht zwei Entitäten großer Macht "geboren" wurden: die NaaruChroniken, Bd. 1, S. 18 und die Titanen.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 19 Aufstieg der Apexis: Die Arakkoa und das Licht (3.000 vDP) Nachdem Rukhmar die Arakkoa erschaffen hatteChroniken, Bd. 2, S. 22, lehrte sie ihre Anhänger in Grundzügen, wie man die Macht des Lichts beherrscht und die Arakkoa lernten schnell. Sie meisterten die Nutzung des Lichts und entwickelten sich zu talentierten Heilern und Sehern, während sich viele ihrer Gebräuche um die Verehrung Rukhmars drehten, welche sie als Quelle der Sonne und der Lichtmagie anbeteten. Da sie sowohl Licht als auch Leere für zwei natürliche Bestandteile des Lebens hielten, entstanden zwei gegensätzliche Orden, welche sich in punkto Ansehen und Einfluss in nichts nachstanden: der Orden von Anhar und der Orden von Skalax.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 24 Die Menschen und das Licht (2.800-1.200 vDP) Nach den Trollkriegen begannen einige menschliche Priester aus Lordaeron, darunter MereldarChroniken, Bd. 2, S. 126, Visionen von engelsgleichen Wesen zu erhalten. Ihnen war nicht bewusst, dass sie mit einem der Naaru in Kontakt getreten waren, der einige Menschen auf den Pfad des Lichts führte und ihnen beibrachte, das Licht zur Heilung zu nutzen. Diese Priester begründeten auch eine religiöse Bewegung, welche auf Gerechtigkeit, Frieden und Altruismus basierte und beim gemeinen Volk rasch an Beliebtheit gewann und Pilger anzog.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 142 Später verbreiteten die Kleriker Lordaerons den Glauben bis ins Königreich Sturmwind, wo sich die Prediger in der Abtei von Nordhain einfanden und dem Königreich Weisheit und Seelsorge boten.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 159 Charakteristika Gütige Kraft vs. Zwang Die Empfindung eines Segens wird zumeist als beruhigende, wohltuende Wärme beschrieben,Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 2 das Licht selbst als mysteriöse und gütige Kraft im Universum, welches sich in jedem lebenden Geschöpf, in jedem Wesen und in jeder Seele befand. "''Es war überall, eine Energie, die alle fühlenden Wesen zu einem Ganzen verband."Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 12 Von den Blutelfen wiederum ist bekannt, dass sie das Licht im Zuge der Gründung des Ordens der Blutritter ihrem Willen unterwarfen und zu diesem Zweck die Energien des Naaru M'uru manipulierten. Das Gefühl, dieses "gestohlene Licht" zu wirken, verströmte allerdings nicht jene Wärme und Geborgenheit, welche einem üblicherweise zuteil wird. Liadrin beschreibt es stattdessen als konstantes, dröhnendes Geräusch, gepaart mit Kopfschmerzen.Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 4 Heilung und Beistand Die beruhigende Wirkung ist in hektischen, chaotischen (Kampf)Situationen nicht zu verachten. Das Licht vermag schwere Wunden zu heilen, allerdings bietet beispielsweise der Auchenai Nemuraan ebenfalls an, mit Hilfe des Lichts den Übergang in die Welt der Toten zu erleichtern, da in diesem spezifischen Fall Kurdrans Verletzungen sehr schwerwiegend waren.Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 21 Als Kharanos von schweren Beben erschüttert wurde - Vorboten des Kataklysmus - übernahm der zwergische Hohepriester Rohan die schwerwiegendsten Fälle selbst, leichtere Verletzungen wurden u.a. durch Anduin mittels Verbänden behandelt.Weltenbeben, Kap. 13 "Korrumpierte Existenzen" und das Licht Die Fähigkeit, das Licht zu kontrollieren ist vor allem eine Sache des Glaubens und der Willenskraft.Ask the Devs, #1 Verlassene verspüren allerdings Schmerzen, wenn sie das Licht wirken oder eine Lichtheilung erfahren.Ask the Devs, #2 Zudem existieren Berichte welche besagten, dass Verlassene, welcher länger dem Licht ausgesetzt sind, ein langsames Wiederkehren der abgestumpften Sinneserfahrungen wie Geruch, Geschmack, erleben - was freilich nicht besonders angenehm ist, so man sich seines eigenen, von Maden zerfressenen Körpers derart bewusst ist. Licht als Waffe Das Licht kann ebenfalls als Waffe (insbesondere gegen korrumpierte Existenzen) fungieren. Als Turalyon seinen leuchtenden Hammer vor dem Schwarzen Tempel erhob, fühlten sich Orcs und Todesritter gleichermaßen unangenehm geblendet, während das Leuchten den Allianztruppen nichts anhaben konnte. Als der Paladin schließlich mit dem Hammer auf Teron Blutschatten einschlug, versengte er dessen Fleisch.Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 24 Gegensatz zur Arkanen Magie (?) Zumindest für einige Paladine der Silbernen Hand war die Arkane Magie ein notwendiges Übel, das sie nicht sonderlich vermissten, wenn kein Magier in ihrer Nähe war. Jene Paladine, auf welche Rhonin traf, waren überdies der Meinung, die Seele eines Magiers würde nach dem Tod in den gleichen Abgrund stürzen, genau wie die Dämonen.Der Tag des Drachen, Kap. 2 Es ist allerdings schwierig, aus diesen Begebenheiten auf eine generelle Grundhaltung zu schließen: Freundschaften wie zwischen Turalyon und KhadgarJenseits des Dunklen Portals oder auch gute Verhältnisse zwischen Uther Lichtbringer und Jaina PrachtmeerWarcraft III: Reign of Chaos - und nicht zuletzt Jainas Beziehung zu ArthasArthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs - zeigen in dieser Hinsicht zumindest, dass es auch anders geht. Der Bischof, welcher am lordaeronschen Hof eine Messe zelebrierte, segnete Jaina wie auch alle anderen Oberhäupter welche dort anwesend waren ohne den Anschein zu erwecken, dass es hierbei eine Diskrepanz gäbe:Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 2 Für die hochelfische Gesellschaft wiederum lassen sich auch keine wirklichen Widersprüche finden. Zu Zeiten vor dem Fall von Quel'Thalas ist bekannt, dass den damalig amtierenden Hohepriester Vandellor und seinen zeitgenössischen Großmagister Belo'vir eine tiefe, jahrelange Freundschaft verband.Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 2 Die frühen Arakkoa wiederum verehrten sowohl Rukhmar als Quelle des Lichts als auch Anzu als Gottheit arkaner Magie. Zitate * Uther Lichtbringer über das Licht: "Junge, niemand fühlt sich je bereit. Niemand glaubt, dass er es verdient hätte. Und wisst Ihr, warum? Weil niemand es hat. Es ist eine Gnade, so einfach ist das. Wir sind von Natur aus unwürdig, allein schon, weil wir Menschen sind. Und alle menschlichen Wesen - und Elfen, Zwerge und alle anderen Völker - stecken voller Fehler. Doch das Licht liebt uns trotzdem. Es liebt uns dafür, was aus uns in seltenen Momenten werden kann. Es liebt uns dafür, dass wir anderen helfen. Und es liebt uns, weil wir seine Botschaft hinaustragen, indem wir uns jeden Tag darum bemühen, seiner würdig zu sein, selbst wenn wir wissen, dass wir das niemals schaffen werden."''Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 5 * Hohepriester Rohan über das Licht: "Es ist niemals weit weg, mein Junge. Wir tragen es in uns selbst, obwohl es natürlich die Seele labt, die Gesellschaft anderer an einem besonderen Ort zu suchen."Weltenbeben, Kap. 11 Anmerkungen Kategorie:Heiliges Licht